Horóscopo al estilo Honduras:X:El Salvador
by El Chalchiuitl
Summary: ¿Estas bien? ¿Nesecitas algo? ¡Esta Embarazado! ¡Yo me he cuidado! ¿Sabes?, un amor muy dificil, no en pocas palabras imposible, uno es un amargado y el otro demasiado el...¡Somos Pareja!...Yo no he dicho que lo somos..."HxES"


**Titulo**:** H**oróscopo al estilo **H**onduras :X: **E**l **S**alvador.

**Autora:** **T**anuki **S**empai**  
**

**Aclaraciones: ¡Feliz Navidad!, muy bien comienzo, es un horoscopo y antes que nada la idea original de este estilo de escritura, osea los horóscopos son ideas originales creados de la mente imaginativa de mademoiselle~ Anni x3, mia no, no yo solo tomo prestada su idea *emotiva* ella me dio la mano de su hijo XD, en fin antes de que alguien se hago bolas Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia y este caso utilizando los personajes de Hetamerica(Porque no use los de Latin Hetalia que me parecen son mas conocidos por aqui, bueno lo siento pero yo tengo mas maniobra con los personajes creados de Nennisita1234~ si los de hetamerica); Este fic va sin animos de ofender porque el que se enoja pierde; disfrutenlo.**

**Gracias Anni x3 por darme la mano de tu hijo...lo lamento el permiso para hacerlo.  
**

**Es un Honduras:X:El Salvador, mi pareja favorita de hetamerica me hace soltar babas ^p^ lo escribo con todo mi cariño gozenlo por favor~  
**

**Honduras: **Abel Armando Martínez Salazar es acuario , la jodida fecha me costo ya que los Centroamericanos tiene su independencia en el mismo dia (15 de septiembre) por eso decidi ponerle la fecha que es muy importante en Honduras 3 de febrero día de la virgen de Suyapa.

**Diccionario catracho:**

**Catracho: **_Hondureño_**  
**

**Maje: **_Tonto, pero depende si e suan persoan de confianza una maner aams de decir mi amigo..que raro somo los catarchos O.O! _**  
**

**Sepa Judas: **_Es decir "Quien Sabe"_**  
**

**Polache: **_Cantautor Hondureño. _**  
**

**Sos un carreta: **_Una manera de decir son una borrego si algo asi_**  
**

**Pushica: **_Puta al igual que la palabra Pucha_

**Culero: **_puto, marica gay, homosexual_

**Guirillo: **Niño pequeño.**  
**

**El Salvador: **Adrian Oscar Álvarez Quintanilla es capricornio, 16 de enero de Firma de los Acuerdos de paz Chapultepec y fin de la guerra civil.

**Diccionario Guanaco:**

**Guanaco**: _Salvadoreño_

**Pencadas: **_Tonterias_**  
**

**Bayunco: **_Dicese del joven que se hace el chistosito_**  
**

**Ya la cagas: **_Que molestas_**  
**

**Terengue: **_Tonto_

**Ambos países tiene similitudes en su jerga por eso no repeti alguans palabras en los diccionarios por ejemplo al palabre _"Maje"_, los dos países usan esta palabra y su significado es el mismo.

* * *

**

**(*Los nacidos bajo el sigo acuario*)**

***:Acuario:***

Los acuarios pueden llegar a prometer mucho, pero cumplir muy poco:

**o**

"_-Dale Adrián, un besito, te prometo regresarte parte de isla Conejo- Honduras susurraba como todo los días a El Salvador._

_-Va´ pues- y poniéndose de puntillas rozo delicadamente los labios del chico-Ahora dame parte de la isla-_

_-¿Qué isla?- _

**o**_  
_

Un acuario es sincero e idealista:

**o**

"_Abel tomo las chaquetas de Adrián y las lanzo a una caja con las letras "Caridad" marcadas de un rojo granate._

_-Muy bien- sacudió sus manos y miro hacia el umbral de la puerta donde estaba Adrián con el rostro desencajado por las acciones del chico-¿Pasa algo?-_

_-Pasa…-Adrián arranco las prendas del chico, por la fuerza de sus manos-Pasa que esto es Mio. ¿Qué demonios crees que haces maje? _

_-Es que esas chaquetas te hacen ver mas chaparro de lo que vos sos- respondió Abel tranquilamente_

_-Eres un pendejo…-_

**o**_  
_

Saben ser perseverantes y expresarse con razón, moderación y, a veces, humor.

**o**

"_-Y entonces salte como un mono encima de El Salvador- contaba de los mas alegre Abel a Guatemala, que solo negaba con al cabeza- Y le murmure con los ojos cerrados que lo amaba-_

_-Honduras ¿Crees que fue buena idea?- pregunto el guatemalteco sobándose las sienes_

_-¡Sepa judas!-Abel cerro los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos- Si tengo paciencia me dirá que si-_

_-Hablando de Adrián ¿No lo has visto?-_

_-Lo deje amarrado en mi cama después de una buena sesión de amor-_

_-¿Qué dijiste?-_

**o**_  
_

Se niegan a seguir la multitud:

**o**

_-Abel déjate de cosas-El Salvador miro enojado a Abel-Vamos se hace tarde vos, tenemos que ir al festival de comida de el señor. America-_

_-Ni vergas, yo me quedo aquí para ir al concierto de Polache- el otro negó, mientras se ponía un sombrero-Me vale que no me querrás acompañar, ¡Sos un carreta Adrián!-_

_-Pendejo….-_

_Continuara….._

**o**_  
_

A pesar de la personalidad abierta de los acuarios y de su deseo de ayudar a la humanidad, no suelen hacer amigos con facilidad

_-En fin, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- Abel, colocó bien su corbata que por el aire del helicóptero se desacomodaba- _

**-**_Cuañ, Brasil el nos va ayudar-respondió un superior del catracho_

**-**_No creo que nos llevemos bien ¿sabes?-_

**-**_Inténtelo Abel-_

**o**_  
_

Un acuario, es independiente e intelectual

**o**

_-Oye maje- Abel se acercaba corriendo hacia El Salvador-Mira , he escrito un libro-_

_-¿De que trata o que?- el joven enarco una ceja mientras mira el manuscrito del chico_

_-De un candente amor, entre dos medios hermanos- menciono el otro muy feliz_

_-No me este mostrando tus pencadas , maldito maricón de mierda-_

**o**_  
_

Un acuario, es impredecible y tiende a llevar la contraria

**o**

_-!Huevo¡-grito alterado Honduras mientras amenazaba con golpear a El Salvador_

_-Gallina, pendejo- Adrián lo miro mas molesto que nunca_

_-!Huevo¡- _

_-¡Gallina!- _

_-¿Por qué se pelean ahora?- pregunto fastidiado México _

_-Porque Abel quiere comer huevos, pero Adrián quiere comer gallina-_

_-Y ¿Qué comeremos hoy?- pregunto Costa Rica que se mantenía a lado de México_

_-¡Gallina!- se escucho un coro sordo por todo el lugar_

_-Me vale ¡Yo comeré huevos!- murmuro adolorido el catracho._

**o**_  
_

Acuario, ama la libertad, el amor generalmente lo lleva a elegir una pareja fuerte, posesiva y dominante

**o**

-_Pushica! Ese Adrián es tan aburrido- murmuro Honduras-¡Ya sé!-_

_Abel entro a una tienda mientras salía con varias bolsas de compra_

_-Y ahora se las mandare al maje- se dirigió a la casa del chico mientras ponía el paquete en la entrada de la puerta y daba unos cuantos golpes-_

_-¿Quién es?- el otro joven se acerco a la puerta para abrirla-¿Y eso que es?-_

_Días mas tarde Abel tuvo que ser hospitalizado, ya que algún loco muy molesto lo ataco con un látigo y por poco lo asfixia. _

**o**_  
_

El acuariano, siempre tiene un aspecto creativo y original en su personalidad que necesita expresarse

_-Y un toque por aquí- Abel miro con alegría el cuadro de Ángeles que había terminada- Ahora la dedicatoria-_

_-¿Qué demonios haces bayunco?- pregunto Adrián que entraba por la puerta mientras se rascaba un ojo-_

_-Tuve un sueño y quise dibujarlo-_

_-Sueñas con ¿Ángeles?-pregunto el guanaco admirado por la creatividad del chico_

_-¡Ah no! ese se me ocurrió hace poquitín -Abel saco un cuadro a oleos donde se miraba la escena de Adrián y el dándose cariñitos-¡Mira! ¡Este es el de mi sueño!-_

_-Pendejo…-_

**o**_  
_

***(Los nacidos bajo el signo de capricornio)***

***:Capricornio:***

A Capricornio, les gusta la soledad la cual utilizan para concentrarse en nuevas ideas y hacer decisiones importantes

**o**

_-Haber…-murmuro el guanaco un tanto sonrojado por lo que hacia en esos instantes-Que le gustara mas al maje de Abel-el chico suspiro fastidiado era una decisión muy grande-Llevare las rosas-_

**o**_  
_

Los capricornios, son temerosos al ridículo

**o**

_-Dije que no bayunco, y un no es un ¡No!- Adrián se sentó nuevamente en el sofá-_

_-Pusha, eres un aburrido- Abel se paro frente a el con el ceño fruncido-Sabes que mejor le pido a Brasil que me acompañe a bailar-_

_-¿Cómo dijiste?-_

_Continuara…._

**o**_  
_

Los capricornios, una vez enamorados suelen ser fieles y algo celosos

**o**

_Continuación…_

_-No oíste bereque, voy a salir a festejar con Brasil-_

_-No..- de un solo movimiento Adrián ya estaba de brazos cruzados en la puerta-Bueno que esperas mierda-_

_-Gracias..-_

**o**_  
_

Les encanta la música

**o**

_Continuación…._

_-Abel nunca he oído al mentado Polache- Adrián se le acerco y le regalo una sonrisa-Por esta vez vamos a esa cosa tuya..-_

_-¡Sipo!-Abel jalo se inclino para besar de manera pasional-Ves que tenes que ceder un poco-_

_-¡Voy sola por la música! ¡Bayunco de mierda"-_

**o**_  
_

Suelen ser personas justas

**o**

_-Ya te dije que le prometí a Belice pasar un día con el jugando- Adrián agarro un balón de fútbol mientras le daba la espalda a catracho_

_-No es justo, ¡Yo soy tu pareja!-_

_-Es justo, además yo no he dicho que soy tu pareja-_

_-Pero si hacemos todo lo que una pareja hace-_

_-Déjate de mierdas marica-_

_-Te amo-_

_-…-_

**o**_  
_

Además, es muy fiel y noble en sus afectos; acepta a su pareja con todas sus virtudes y defectos, y sus sentimientos difícilmente cambian con el tiempo

**o**

_-Cuanto tiempo a pasado- dijo Abel imitando la voz de un viejo-Recuerdas esos tiempo pequeñín-_

_-Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un maldito saco de defectos, mentiroso, ladrón y para nada guapo- Adrián le menciono de mal humor_

_-Eso es cruel maje- menciono el otro adolorido-_

_-….Te amo-_

_-¡¿Ahh?-_

_-Eres un pende….-no pudo terminar de insultar al catracho ya que este te le había lanzado encima para besarlo_

_-Yo también te amo maje-_

**o**_  
_

Deberás aprender a respetar sus periodos de silencio y, a veces, de depresión

**o**

_Honduras observo la puerta donde minutos atrás Adrián se había encerrado._

_-¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estas embarazado? ¡Me he protegido sabes!- Abel golpeaba y murmuraba miles de incoherencias_

_-Déjame en paz- el otro murmuro indignado de tanta tontería-Necesito pensar sobre algo, entendiste vos ¡Bayunco mierdero!-_

_-Te juro que yo solo hablaba con Brasil del buen clima-_

_-¡Cállate pedazo de maricón!-_

**o**_  
_

A pesar de su apariencia fría o desapegada, Capricornio es pasional e intenso en el amor

**o**

_-Ya te dije que me gustaría que sonrieras mas cuando lo hacemos-murmuro fastidiado Honduras _

_-Y yo ya te dije que me vale un racimo lo que vos querrás o digas- contesto mordaz el chico_

_-Eres un zombi sin sentimientos man-_

_El guanaco rodó los ojos y se acerco a el catracho para jalarlo del cuello y besarlo de distintas maneras, haciendo que Abel se sonrojara violentamente por el cambio de personalidad del chico._

_-¿Contento?-_

_-Lo estaré en unos momentos- aseguro el hondureño mientras se le lanzaba con una sonrisa lasciva hacia Adrián._

**o**_  
_

A veces le cuesta ser generoso con los demás y le cuesta hacer favores de forma altruista

**o**

_-Dale háceme el paro maje-suplico Abel -Te lo ruego ¡Es solo un favorcito!-_

_-¿Y que gano yo a cambio?- pregunto Adrián mirándolo desinteresadamente_

_-Dejare de manosearte en las conferencias-_

_-Trato hecho-_

_-Honduras vuelve aquí ¡Quiero que te pruebes este uniforme de maid que me hizo Kiku!- por el pasillo se escuchaba el trotar de Taiwán_

_-Santo niño de atocha ¡Ayúdame!-_

_-Si, si métete a ese cuarto-_

_Continuara…._

_**o**  
_

Se entusiasma con los viajes, las aventuras y con la posibilidad de conocer gente nueva

**o**

_Continuación…._

_Taiwán apareció frente al salvadoreño sonriendo macabramente, el guanaco le devolvió la sonrisa mientras señala la puerta donde se había escondido el catracho_

_-Fue todo un gusto conocerla señorita Taiwán- afirmo el chico con una sonrisa sincera_

_-El gusto fue mio, te espero nuevamente a que visites mi país-_

_-País, que es territorio mio aru~- menciono cierto chino que la taiwanés ignoro olímpicamente_

**o**_  
_

***(Su compatibilidad)***

Todo mundo lo dirá con sencillez por su modo tan distinto de ser, "No son compatibles"

**o**

_Un nuevo alboroto se escuchaba en la sala de conferencias del continente Americano, pero era la normal pelea del lunes, cierto guanaco junto a un catracho se había puesto a pelear sobre las zonas territoriales._

_-Maje ¡Devolveme el Golfo de Fonseca!- Adrián se lanzo en un golpe a Abel que a penas pudo esquivar_

_-Que no culero ¡Esa tierra es mía!-_

_-Bayunco de mierda-_

_-Chaparrito solitario- se burlo el hondureño mientras le daba una patada_

_-Ellos nunca se han llevado muy bien- menciono Panamá_

_-¿Quién eres?- cuestiono un rubio de lentes con un oso en sus manos_

_-Soy Panamá….- _

**o**_  
_

Pero puede ser alta si ambos logran que las importantes diferencias que existen entre ellos dos se convierten en un activo de la pareja.

**o**

_-Algo que tenga movimiento- planteo el catracho _

_-Que sea tranquilo- cuestiono el guanaco_

_-Que sea muy amplio- canturreo Abel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-Que sea tranquilo- repitió monótonamente el castaño_

_-¡El campo!- mencionaron ambos para luego intercambiar miradas de confianza_

**o**_  
_

Los acuarios, se adaptan con mucha facilidad a una nueva relación, capricornio en cambio necesita practica para aceptar la espontánea relación en la que puede estar metido

**o**

_-Somos pareja- murmuro Abel mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico_

_-No, he dicho que seamos pareja- dijo el otro acurrucado el pecho del ojos azules_

_-Tampoco lo has negado, somos pareja- _

_-Abel cállate el pico- Adrián suspiro fastidiado- Eres muy energético-_

_-Y tu un cuadrado- _

_-¡O-Oye!- reclamo el salvadoreño pero solo sintió los calidos labios de su "no-novio" en los suyos_

_-Te amo-_

_-Me aburres con eso..¿Sabes?-_

**o**_  
_

Acuario tendrá que controlar su lado gregario, mientras que Capricornio tendrá que aprender aportar más entusiasmo y aventura a su pareja

**o**

_Honduras había terminado con un torcedura en la mano por culpa del terco de El Salvador al tener que esperarlo bajo la lluvia y a consecuencias de que el catracho era un poco torpe, acabo de boca al suelo . Ciertamente Adrián no pudo escapar de la culpa._

_-Abel te daré de comer- menciono el salvadoreño mientras acercaba un plato de comida_

_-No es necesario maje- afirmo el catracho mientras le sonreía_

_-Terengue-_

_Adrián se había lanzado a los brazos de Abel para besarle y acariciarle como solo el sabia, haciendo que el joven se mantuviera sorprendido por un buen rato._

**o**_  
_

Capricornio tiene un enfoque más bien tradicional ante el sexo, mientras que a muchos acuarios les gusta experimentar

**o**

_-¿Por qué fregados no podemos hacerlo de manera normal?- pregunto Adrián mortalmente sonrojado y mirando la enredada posición en la que se encontraban_

_-¡Ashh! Nos besamos, sobamos y luego me meto en vos-murmuro Abel sudado en cada confín de su cuerpo-Es mas fresa de esta manera-_

_-¡¿Fresa? ¿Qué traes en la maceta? ¿Mierda?- Adrián tuvo que morder su labio para no gemir pero aquella posición dejaba ver todo lo que hacia Abel_

_-Quedito maje- Abel río entre dientes- Nos va oír Guatemala y el guirillo de Belice-_

_A la mañana siguiente, Abel amaneció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja eso si no mirabas el ojo morado que traía, sin mencionar que al parecer Adrián había dormido mal, ya que tuvo que mantener su cuello vendado o mas o menos fue lo que ellos dijeron._

**o**_  
_

A pesar de que a capricornio le gusta la simpleza de las cosas junto a acuario aprenderá a apreciar esos pequeños detalles

**o**

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Adrián mientras miraba la pequeña ave de color azul en las manos de Abel_

_-¡Es para ti!- afirmo el catracho mientras se lo entregaba y de paso besaba los parpados del joven_

_-Pedazo de imbecil- murmuro el otro escondiendo su sonrisa _

_-Cuídala maje, es un pequeñín detalle para ti ¡Mi pareja!- diciendo eso salio disparado como un bólido_

_-Ya te dije que no he dicho que somos pareja-_

**o**_  
_

Pero a pesar de que pueden ser como el agua y el aceite, ellos dos pueden demostrar de manera lenta por parte de capricornio y de manera segura he idealista por parte de acuario, que sus sentimientos son realistas

**o**

_-Dilo..¡Vamos Dilo!- Abel apego su pecho a la espalda de Adrián mientras se restregaba como un gato_

_-No..¡Para tus bayuncadas-_ _alego el otro mientras se sonrojaba pero volvía a sonreír_

_-¡Decilo maje!-_

_-…Te amo- murmuro lo mas bajo posible_

_-¿Y lo otro?- pregunto sagazmente Honduras_

_-…No he decidido si somos pareja-_

_-¡Las tres divinas personas!- Abel sonrío mientras volteaba al guanaco para darle una mirada de lujuria en vuelta en un beso de placer_

_-Déjate de p-papadas- murmuro el otro dejándose llevar_

_-Somos pareja-_

_-Ya la cagas con esa mierda cabrón-_

_-Tu si que me amas-_

_-Pendejo…-_

**o**_  
_

***(****Fin****)***

**

* * *

N/A: **lo termine** ^3^ **jeje lindo , ojala le hayan entendido, sipo El Salvador es un buen tsundere eso es lindo y Honduras es un fregon *emocionada* jajaja pero y que soy orgullosamente catracha, en fin espero os guste me diverti escribiendolo...Feliz Navidad gente!~

Asi Pnáma tiene el mal canadiense nadie recuerda quien es..¿Quién sabe porque sera esto? XD

Toca la palabra en purpura o es ¿Morado? da~ tocalo, tocalo , tocalo y yo cantare villancicos con el uniforme de Honduras~↓


End file.
